marys song
by wildhorse5
Summary: a story for marys song by taylor swift. some of the little stories may not make since with sams accident so im making it that sam never left cause of it
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Terri Farley**

**Mary's song by Taylor swift is one of my favorite songs and it always reminds me of Sam and Jake so I'm going to try to make a story for it using lyrics for ever chapter.**

* * *

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

**Chapter 1 (sam- age 7 Jake-age 9)**

"Jake" Sam whined to her best friend Jake "Blackie keeps on running away from me"

"Maybe you should stop chasing him than " Jake said looking down at a frustrated Sam

"I'll never be able to catch him than"

"Give me the lead line brat' Jake said impatiently as he walked up to sam

"only if you stop calling me brat"

"just give it to me brat" Jake said exasperated

"what did I say" Sam said

This time though Jake just snatched it from her hands and said "now watch and learn" Jake than slowly walked towards Blackie from her side. "easy girl I don't have all day" he crooned to her as he took a step closer, and before you knew it he was clipping the lead rope on to his halter.

"Wow brat that was so hard" Jake said sarcastically as he handed Sam Blackie.

"How'd you do that" Sam said in awe as she got lost into Jake's mustang eyes.

"I just did" Jake said as he walked away to get witch. Though sam didn't get the clue to lease him alone and she raced after him with her little horse

"Jakey want to go on a ride dad said if you came with me I could go on trail ride"

"go away brat and don't call me Jakey" he said irritated

"Why" Sam demanded

"Cause I have better things to do than to hang out with a little baby"

"I'm not a baby" Sam said than started crying. Jake than let out a breath and turned to his little friend and kneeled in front of her

"Sam don't cry I didn't mean it"

"yes you did" she said and turned the other way

"Come on Sammie" Jake said and started tickling her "I don't have all day go tack Blackie up"

"yay" Sam said pulling Jake into a big hug than racing of to get her tack. Leaving jake standing there in disbelief what he just did.

* * *

marys song by taykor swift

please review


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry I haven't updated I left for camp for two week than I got back and I was really busy catching up with friends and working with my dog since while I was at camp nobody worked on his training._**

* * *

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

_Sam-11yrs_

_Jake-13yrs_

_The foresters were having there annual 4__th__ of July bonfire, when Quinn Ely decided they should have a game of truth or dare._

"_No way in earth am I playing that girl game" Jake said as him brother proposed the idea._

"_Pleeeeeeeease Jake" Sam begged giving him puppy eyes. Jake bow out a breath and asked in a exasperated voice where is everybody. Sam and Quinn high-five as Quinn led them to the loft in the barn. Nate started by asking Adam truth or dare_

"_Dare" Adam declare with out even thinking about it._

"_Ok I dare you too go duck your head in one of the horse buckets" Nate said with a smirk on his face_

"_fine" Adam said as he climbed down from the loft. A few seconds later Nate came back up with a soaked head. All the Ely brothers hit him as he set down since he had splattered the all in the face when he shook his hair, Jake than asked Quinn who decided on dare._

"_I dare you to call that one girl you like, Jessica, and tell her you want to have her babies"_

"_As much as id love to humiliate my self in the front of the girl I like I don't have a phone" Quinn said trying to get out of the dare_

"_That's ok I have mine" Kit the oldest brother said handing quinn his LG slide._

"_Thanks" Quinn glared. He than quickly dialed her number and let it ring. as Quinn started talking you could hear all the kids in the background screaming Quinn's name. Quinn quickly hung up after he said his dare then turned to Jake will I thinks its your turn for a dare_

"_shoot" Jake said with his tom-cat smile in place._

"_I dare you to kiss Sam" Quinn said with his own smirk in place knowing how uncomfortable that who make his brother, though as Jake leaned over to Sam, she jumped up from where she was sitting and ran out of the barn laughing on her way. As Jake let a sigh out of Sam's typical action all his brother told him he'd better go get her if he didn't want to loose, and at that Jake jumped up and chased after his little friend. As the parents watched the two kids running around the lawn they couldn't help but laugh. _

* * *

_pleeeeeeease review i'll update as soon as possible_


End file.
